


Chocolate Syrup

by KrystalSteele



Series: Sweet Desires [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Food Kink, Food Porn, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrystalSteele/pseuds/KrystalSteele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku makes cookies for Sora! Sora's more interested in his gorgeous boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Syrup

Riku POV

What are you making Riku? Huh, huh? Tell me." Riku grinned and said, "Your favorite. Those homemade shortbread fudge cookies you like so much." Sora's eyes lit up and he bounced up and down with excitement, "You mean your Fudge Striped Cookies?! Ohh! Riku I love you!"

Sora gave Riku a kiss on the cheek and was still jumping up and down. Riku smiled and kept his eye on the timer the the cookies, he had put them in the oven a little while before Sora walked into the kitchen.

"Hmm. Hey Sora, you want to lick the bowl and spoon? There's a little bit of chocolate on them." Riku scooped some chocolate out with his index finger and held it out to the brunette.

"Of course!"

Sora took Riku's hand and put the silverette's finger in his mouth, sucking softly. Riku couldn't help but to have dirty thoughts as the brunette sucked his finger. Riku closed his eyes and moaned softly, remembering when he let Sora be top for the night, how he felt being fucked by the "innocent" younger male. When Riku opened his eyes, he saw Sora's eyes looking into his own, no longer sucking.

"What was that, Riku?" Sora licked the silverette's finger one more time before releasing it. "I don't know what you're talking about Sor," Riku said, looking away. "Yeah right, Riku! Why did you moan?" Sora said, a hand on his hip.

Damn it... Riku couldn't help himself when Sora acted all pouty like that. The older male grasped both of Sora's wrists and held him close, whispering, "Because you turn me on like crazy."

Riku kissed Sora gently, tasting some chocolate on the brunette's lips. Sora locked his hands around Riku's neck as the silverette snaked his hands around the other's waist. Without breaking the kiss, Riku picked Sora up by the waist and moved him on top of their dining room table.

Riku broke the kiss for a moment to breathe and strip himself of the shirt he wore. Sora did the same. "I'll be right back Sora." Riku kissed the brunette softly on the lips before going back to the kitchen. When he returned, Riku had a bowl with melted chocolate inside it and the top button of his jeans was undone. Riku set the bowl on the other side of Sora, drizzled chocolate on his chest, and starting from his navel, slowly licked his way up Sora's chest.

Sora moaned quietly and threaded his fingers into Riku's long, silver hair, bringing their lips together in a kiss. Riku moved his kisses to trace the brunette's jawline and neck as Sora cocked his head to the side and moaned low in his throat.

Riku bit gently into the soft curve of Sora's neck where it met with his shoulder, causing the younger to groan, tightening his hand on a fistful of silver hair. As Riku went lower on Sora's body, leaving kisses and bites on his way to elicit a sound, he wanted to squirm when the part of him that was growing harder every second started to feel uncomfortable trapped in its prison of heat.

Just as it became too much and he needed to find a release, Riku heard Sora whisper brokenly, "Stop...teasing me...Riku..." Sora managed to creep his hands down to Riku's waistline and feel the throbbing heat that was driving Riku insane. The silverette groaned low in his throat as he felt Sora's fingers push down the fabric of his jeans and wrap around his hardened member.

He froze where he was, mouth hovering over Sora's heated skin as he felt the fingers encompassing his cock start to move up and down. Riku let out a shaky breath and encircled Sora's wrist with his fingers, halting their movement.

Sora stuck out his lower lip slightly, whining, "Riku, let me help you." Riku froze where he was as Sora sank slowly to the floor on his knees and pushed the silverette a little bit away from the table. Riku watched as Sora pushed down the rest of the fabric in his way and lightly sucked the head of him.

His eyes fluttered shut and his hand gripped soft, brown hair as Sora took more if him in his mouth. Sora sucked and rolled Riku's length in his mouth and the pressure low in his stomach began to rapidly build. This went on for several minutes until Riku felt that he was right on the edge and he said, "No more...please. My goddess, stop..."

Sora ignored him and ran his tongue over his testicles and the base of him. Riku shivered and pulled Sora off of him with a popping sound, "Stop, Sora."

Sora leaned back on his haunches as he watched Riku try to steady his breathing. "My god, you're getting better and better at that..." Sora stood up and hopped back on the table, bringing Riku with him, "Well, what can I say? I like to please." Riku smirked and kissed him gently, "Mm. Now, lets take care of you..."

Sora smiled against his lips and both of their hands moved to peel off Sora's shorts and boxers beneath them. Riku then pushed Sora till his back hit the table, kisses changing to bites on the younger male's neck. Riku's hand found Sora's cock and he smoothed the beads of precum down the shaft and circled Sora's entrance.

Sora tilted his head back slightly and moaned, "Oh, please...Riku..." The silver haired slid a finger inside the teen beneath him and, with a practiced curve of his finger, found the bundle of nerves that made Sora cry out in pleasure. Riku brushed that spot twice more before withdrawing his finger and positioning himself at Sora's entrance.

He held Sora's legs apart by his thighs and thrust deep into him, both teens crying out. Riku drew back slowly then rocked forward, forcing a moan from Sora's full lips. As Riku started to find his rhythm, he leaned on his elbows on the table and held Sora's sapphire gaze. His forehead leaned on the table and with the tiniest shift of his hips, Sora's moans changed, became more frantic as that spot inside him was touched.

Riku's mouth locked over the tan skin of Sora's neck, biting and sucking to keep from moaning as loud as Sora was. Sora's hands moved from Riku's arms to his shoulders where he raked his nails across the smooth, pale skin as he screamed his pleasure.

Riku's pace quickened and he gave one last, deep thrust as his orgasm hit him hard, spilling himself into his brunette lover. He bucked his hips involuntarily until Sora came with a scream, his quivering cock spilling his cum in between them.

Both boys laughed breathlessly and leaned on the table, neither ready to move just yet. After a couple of minutes, Riku withdrew himself from Sora and leaned his head on his chest, "I love you, Sora." Sora smiled and gently twirled a lock of silver hair between his fingers, "I love you too, Riku."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this all the way to the end, i really appreciate it and I'd love to know what y'all think in the comment section below! :) Arigatou gozaimasu!


End file.
